Me and the Devil
by DeathPuppies
Summary: Fate, una vampiro arrogante y posesiva, decide entrar en la vida de Takamachi Nanoha, una estudiante de 17 años y no precisamente a las buenas. FateNano/NanoFate. Contenido violento, sexual.


**Me encanta el yuri y siempre he tenido una cuenta pendiente con esta pareja [Nanofate]. La idea de este fanfic la he venido pensando hace mucho, pero ha estado cuajando últimamente, necesitaba finalmente expresarla en este primer capitulo. Mis intenciones son entregarles una historia de vampiros, oscura, misteriosa, sangrienta, pero sobretodo romántica y apasionada, pues considero que, lo más importante aquí será la relación de las protagonistas, es decir entre Nanoha y Fate, y el como esta irá evolucionando.**

**Para inspirarme, he usado todo el material vampiro que conozco hasta ahora, entre libros, películas y series, quizá podrán notar algunos recursos de ellas aquí, pero incluso si lo hacen, lo que sucederá no tendrá tanta relación con eso. Deseo realmente sorprenderlos y entusiasmarlos con esto, hace mucho no leo una historia de vampiros del Nanofate, quiero entregar una a la sección castellana.**

**Les recomiendo leer este fic muy atentos, para que no se pierdan detalles que irán siendo contados.**

**En este universo, la existencia de los vampiros es de dominio público, es todo lo que les adelantaré. habrán fuerzas contrarias, quizá por ello puedan percibir cierto transfondo político, muy muy ligero. Lo repito, lo importante aquí, son Nanoha y Fate.**

**Sin mas preámbulos denle una oportunidad a esta historia por favor.**

**Disclaimer: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Contenido violento, sexual y de carácter homosexual, mujerxmujer, sino te gusta esto, mejor no entres, no leas, ya te advertí suficiente.**

**Me and the Devil**

**Capitulo 1 **

**¿Me vas a matar?**

Sangre.

Roja, brillante, espesa… Y de desagradable sabor metálico, ese mismo que estaba bailando en su garganta, confundiéndose igualmente con el aroma a lo mismo atrapado en sus fosas nasales. Nanoha observaba como las gotas caían sobre el pulcro lavabo, deslizándose como si fuesen rojos hilos hasta morir el drenaje. Pese a que lo suyo había sido un problema de toda la vida, nunca podría acostumbrarse a sangrar por la nariz después de su clase de natación. Agitada y con el corazón estrellándose en su pecho, trataba de detener la ligera hemorragia apretando el indice y pulgar sobre los lados de su nariz, con suerte en menos de diez minutos volvería a la normalidad. La mayoría de alumnos ya se encontrarían agrupados en el aula, seguro que la clase de historia habría comenzado en su ausencia, aunque ciertamente no era como si estuviese interesada en recibir las aburridas lecturas de Graingeitz.

El camino por los pasillos fue solitario, la luz acaramelada del sol se colaba entre los ventanales, entregando una visión aunque cotidiana, agradable, las blancas paredes parecían de color naranja, contrastando con la realidad del clima… Para Nanoha quien odiaba la llegada del invierno, le gustaba, se podía decir que los días cortos nunca fueron lo suyo, adoraba el cielo azul, brillante y el aire fresco. Cuando ingresó al aula se sorprendió de no encontrar a sus compañeros en silencio, fingiendo atención al pizarrón, no… Mas bien, la mayoría se encontraba en píe, recogiendo sus pertenencias mientras parloteaban en sus respectivos grupos de amigos, el profesor Zest Grangeitz con los brazos cruzados estaba en píe, observando seriamente que los alumnos hicieran lo mandado, cosa que había sido dicha claro estaba en ausencia de Nanoha.

—Takamachi, recoge tus pertenencias. Toque de queda. —Dicho esto, por fin comprendió de que se trataba. Ella y cualquiera en la pequeña ciudad de Uminari, sabían a que se referían cuando esas palabras eran pronunciadas. Su semblante atónito se transformó en una mueca de seriedad, seguida de un asentimiento de cabeza, para después caminar con prisa hasta su asiento.

_"Sabía que ese bastardo volvería"_

_"Ojalá lo atrapen pronto"_

_"Bromeas? es lo único interesante que ha pasado en este pueblo en siglos"_

Escuchaba a su alrededor, mientras guardaba los libros y demás artículos en su bolsa.

—Vaya forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños número 17 eh. —Una cantarina voz llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndola levantar la cabeza, Nanoha sonrió complacida.

—Nunca he tenido suerte, no era como si fuésemos a hacer gran cosa esta noche. —Murmuró a Hayate, su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria y ademas compañera inseparable de clases, o mas bien no… Todo lo mencionado se quedaba corto, probablemente Yagami Hayate, esa chica de cabello marrón oscuro, de ojos azules y estatura baja, era prácticamente como la hermana que no tenía.

—Pero estoy segura que iba a ser mejor que escuchar a Kyouya follando con su siguiente en la lista. No se cansa verdad?

Nanoha respondió con un resoplo divertido, regresando a su labor de guardar sus pertenencias, como sino fuese con ella el que su vida nocturna fuese aburrida.

—Sólo tengo 17, y tu igual. No llegaríamos muy lejos. —Insistió como si fuese mayor, un tono que mas se parecía al que usaría una madre para con su hija, que el usado entre dos chicas de la misma edad.

—Había negociado identificaciones falsas. —Intentó sorprenderla.

—Claro, como es un pueblo tan grande. —Dijo con obviedad, luego cerró el zipper de su bolsa y se la hecho al hombro, la mayoría de alumnos se encontraban saliendo igual del aula, lo mejor era seguir el ejemplo.

—Hacía mucho que no volvía, pensé que había terminado, pero por lo visto, ha regresado a continuar. —Dijo Hayate, cambiando totalmente de tema como siempre que hacía cuando no sabía que responder al perder sus argumentos, pero de cualquier forma ambas sabían a que se refería con ese comentario.

—Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde el último caso, me pregunto que lo habrá atraído nuevamente a Uminari, —Le siguió la corriente y sus ojos rodaron a su derecha, dedicando una sutil reverencia al profesor antes de salir por la puerta, acción imitada igualmente por su amiga.

—Todavía lo preguntas, no hay muchos como _"ellos"_ aquí, seguramente no tiene competencia. —Para Hayate fue fácil llegar a esa respuesta, cierta o no, era lo que la mayoría había creído al comienzo de esa ola de sucesos desafortunados. —Desde que decidieron salir a la luz hace 7 años empezó esta locura aquí. Seguramente lo viene haciendo hace sabrá Dios cuanto, solo que ahora sabemos que es uno de ellos, te imaginas cuantas muertes habrán pasado por "Ataque animal"? —Dijo casi sin respirar.

—Deberías trabajar en el departamento de Policia Hayate-Chan. —Nanoha sonrió. Escuchar a su amiga de esa forma era usual, sin embargo siempre le encontraba cierta gracia a sus acostumbradas inferencias.

Ambas siguieron su camino hacía la salida del edificio escolar, según los parámetros de seguridad de este tipo, la evacuación debía hacerse en la mayor calma posible para evitar los alborotos y por ende el retraso de los estudiantes a sus respectivos hogares. Habían pasado meses desde el último toque de queda y como la mayoría, también había empezado a olvidarse del peligro que al parecer acecharía por mucho tiempo a esas tierras.

Pues durante justamente 7 años, la ciudad de Uminari había sido víctima de un suceso tan trágico como inusual. Poco tiempo después de que los organismos internacionales y locales dieron a conocer la existencia de vampiros, ante el asombro esperado del público claro estaba, comenzaron a suceder una serie de asesinatos, que de no ser porque poseían un patrón inconfundible, se hubiese pensado que era hazaña de algún grupo extremista opositor a la ley que permitía a los seres de la noche tener los mismos derechos y deberes que un ciudadano normal, Y dicho factor no era otro que salvajes mordidas impresas en un cuerpo desangrado, nadie tuvo duda de que se trataba… El hecho no hubiese sido tan aberrante de no ser porque el perpetrador de dichos crímenes se concentraba en mujeres de corta edad, jóvenes, adolescentes, con un solo factor en común: gusto por los vampiros. Durante los primeros casos, la gente no le dio la justa atención, pues en un principio se trataban de chicas que a ojos de todos se "labraban" su suerte, sin embargo cuando los dolorosos casos comenzaron a tocar a sus propias familias, llegando incluso a cobrar víctimas, aquel asunto se convirtió en algo mas que pasajero. El numero de desaparecidas rondaban los 50 a estas alturas. El asesino, fuese quien fuese nunca era atrapado y aunque sin razón aparente mermaba sus ataques de repente, incluso quizá por meses, luego regresaba… A cobrar mas vidas. El horror se apoderaba de Uminari, en especial de los padres quienes presionaban a las autoridades para dar caza al monstruo que osaba pasarse por los los genitales la tan cuestionada ley que castigaba a los vampiros que asesinaban o herían a humanos sin consentimiento. Pero incluso luego de 7 largos años, los crímenes seguían impunes, obligando a la policía a tomar la única medida posible: la prevención. Diariamente, antes de ocultarse el sol, todos los estudiantes , en especial las mujeres, deberían ya estar en sus hogares. No era de extrañarse que en Uminari no hubiesen demasiados vampiros, la mayoría de sus habitantes los odiaban y no era para menos, en especial cuando las noticias nacionales e internacionales se preocupaban mas por dar buena imagen de la raza que devoraba a sus hijas cada tantos meses, era como si tratasen de ocultarlo. La indignación se respiraba en las calles, no había lugar sobre todo Japón que no odiase mas a los chupasangre.

Y esa era una razón mas de la lista del por que Takamachi Nanoha, odiaba el invierno, días cortos, noches mas largas… Toque de queda desde las 5 de la tarde, mas tiempo en casa, con Kyouya. Extrañamente, el miedo nunca rondó sus pensamientos, como podría? nunca se cruzaba con vampiros y todas esas chicas habían tenido al menos contacto con uno. Su vida era tan aburrida, que aunque hubiese deseado conocer al menos uno para que la saque de su aburrimiento, este nunca llegaba, se sentía segura. Aunque Kyouya no pensara lo mismo.

Durante el camino Hayate se cruzó con un par de amigas, Nanoha continuó su camino, la esperaría en la parada del transporte público. A sus espalda escuchaba los murmullos alejándose.

"_Estoy tan asustada"_

_"Lo siento tanto por Nanoha-chan, mira que cumplir años el mismo día que mueren sus padres. Y para colmo toque de queda."_

_"Ey, te va a escuchar!"_

A Nanoha ya no le molestaban esos comentarios, durante la mitad de su vida se pasó escuchando los lamentos de los ajenos a ella, como si pudiesen hacerle sentir mejor, lamentos que se intensificaban en la fecha presente, pero sería cruel decir que ya no le importaba? largó un suspiro, quedándose de píe bajo un árbol prácticamente desojado, trató de concentrarse en otro sonido que no fuesen los murmuros a su alrededor, estaba harta de la lastima que despedían cuando caminaba. Cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula, por un momento sintió que efectivamente funcionaba, por al menos 5 segundos no escuchó mas que su propia respiración, segundos que fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro graznido, acompañado de un aleteo que la hizo abrir sus párpados. Azorada dirigió la mirada hacía una de las secas ramas encontrándose con la figura de un cuervo, despreocupada iba a desviar sus azules ojos a otro lado al verificar que solo fue aquel animal, sin embargo algo magnético en este le mantuvo observando fijamente al ave al notar que aquel también se le devolvió el gesto… El plumaje brillante y negro que lo vestía era solo opacado solo por el mismo brillo de los ojos, intensamente posados en los suyos, aunque no estaban realmente cerca, Nanoha pudo apreciar que poseían un color particularmente rojo, aquel iris inusual seguro se debía a la intensa luz del sol de la tarde apuntando a ellos o al menos eso quiso creer… Pero más allá de su color lo que la intrigaba era la incomoda sensación que provocaba esa mirada sobre su cuerpo, era… era como si una persona lo estuviese haciendo, es mas, compararía que era la clase de mirada que le dedicaba un hombre a una mujer, casi podía jurar que con deseo. A Nanoha entonces le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, sumado a una repentina sequedad de garganta, en esos precisos momentos, no escuchaba nada, parecía como si el tiempo alrededor se hubiese detenido, incluso el viento, sus labios se entreabrieron y por instinto apretó sus manos sobre las agarraderas de su maleta escolar, quiso cerrar los ojos para romper el contacto pero tenía el presentimiento de que si lo hacia algo malo ocurriría. Su corazón latía aprisa por segunda vez en el día y esta vez no por causa del cansancio sino por algo que no lograba explicar, el aire que respiraba comúnmente frío en esa época del año le parecía caliente, incluso sofocante, creyó que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo hasta que un repentino abrazo desde su espalda la hizo trastabillar, pensó que eso sería todo hasta que…

—Nos vamos? —La risueña voz de Hayate la hizo volver a la realidad. Era como si la hubiesen sacado de una dimensión desconocida.

—Ha-Hayate-Chan. —Se escuchaba agitada, incluso llevó la diestra a su pecho y respiró hondo girando su cabeza unos grados para observar a su amiga.

—Que ha pasado? parece que has visto un fantasma. —Cuestionó intrigada, reincorporando su cuerpo y llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta escolar. —Esta empezando a helar. Deberíamos irnos ya. —Titiritó, encogiendo sus delgados hombros como si pudiese abrazarse a si misma con los brazos. Nanoha se preguntó si había escuchado bien, helar? Dios, si ella sentía como una gota de sudor recorría por su nuca. De inmediato se giró hacia donde se hallaba el ave provocadora de tan macabra sensación, pero para ese entonces, ya no había nada en la seca rama.

XxXx

Nanoha no se consideraba una persona depresiva, aunque tuviese motivos para serlo o al menos eso creía la gente, pues en su cumpleaños numero 10 había perdido ambos padres. Sin embargo, en los momentos en que entraba a la misma casa que había compartido con ellos no podía evitar la desazón de no tener una familia común y corriente, no cuando lo último que tendría de ellos sería aquella foto en el recibidor. Lo único que le quedaba a Nanoha era Kyouya, su hermano mayor. No hacía mucho que habían decidido mudarse de nuevo a la casa que una vez perteneció a toda la familia Takamachi, desde un par de años atrás cuando él obtuvo la mayoría de edad para poder hacerse cargo de su hermana, sus tíos no pusieron demasiada resistencia y permitieron el proceso, después de todo, quien querría una adolescente potencialmente problemática en su casa?. Esa era la conclusión a la que había al menos llegado la menor de los Takamachi.

—Estoy en casa. —Ni bien había terminado de retirarse los zapatos cuando los pasos apresurados de Kyouya se hicieron escuchar, seguidos de un sonoro regaño.

—Tienes idea de que hora es Nanoha? —Apareció finalmente, mientras aún abrochaba sus pantalones. La escena era cotidiana, no era sorpresa, su hermano desde que lo recuerda se había vuelto un adicto al sexo, a las relaciones pasajeras y poco duraderas, los psicólogos que los atendieron cuando eran más jóvenes lo debían todo a la perdida de los padres, para Nanoha lo de Kyouya era patológico, pero nadie nunca quiso escucharla.

—Hora de que empieces a dejar de meter extrañas a la casa tal vez? —Sonrió con sarcasmo, dejando caer su pesada maleta sobre el piso de madera, soltando un suspiro cansado. No estaba de humor.

—Han encontrado dos cuerpos al medio día, en un maldito hotel de mala muerte no muy lejos de tu escuela. Hace 15 minutos que el sol se ocultó. Quieres morir acaso? —Alegó, regulando su agitada respiración y llevando las manos a sus caderas mientras la observaba en una postura pseudo paternal que ni el mismo se creía, esperando ademas una convincente respuesta.

—Que puedo decirte Kyouya… Estaba teniendo una cita con un vampiro, me chupó toda la sangre y mañana le voy a dar mas. —Respondió con magna calma, así era ella, cuando se enojaba al punto de estallar, lo que hacía era justo lo contrario: el sarcasmo. Podría ser la menor de la familia, pero su carácter era mas fuerte del que tenía en frente.

—No hagas esas bromas, sabes bien que si alguien te escucha puede relacionarte con esos muertos, las paredes tienen oídos, es una ciudad pequeña, eres todo lo que me queda Nanoha, si algo te pasa…

_"Nene, estoy esperando"_

Una chillona voz se escuchó, seguramente provenía del segundo piso. El instinto del chico fue el de interrumpir lo que sea que decía e intentar caminar hacía aquella dirección. —No salgas. —Fue lo que dijo, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Así que tienes los pantalones para reclamarme sobre mi vida, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar que día es hoy… Y no lo digo por mi cumpleaños.—Con la misma mala gana que había entrado, Nanoha se disponía a salir, no habían pasado 5 minutos en casa juntos y ya se sentía asfixiada, si bien amaba a su hermano, estar junto a él era igual a estar sola últimamente. — Iré a dormir donde Hayate. Sigue en lo tuyo. —Tomó su maleta escolar y cerró de un portazo, frente a un Kyouya que si bien estaba preocupado, no lo estaba lo suficiente para dejar a su "amigo" esperando.

xXxX

El camino a casa de Hayate-Chan no era realmente largo, sin embargo las bajas temperaturas de la noche provocaban un mayor cansancio del usual, Nanoha podía ver como el aire exhalado se mimetizaba como humo en el aire, al parecer iba a ser un invierno mas duro de lo normal, aunque aún no cayese la primera nevada. Un sentimiento de soledad la invadió, que él ni siquiera se hubiese dignado en buscarle, le hacía pensar que a fin de cuentas no era lo suficientemente importante para hacerlo, pareciera que ya nadie en el mundo se preocupaba por ella o bueno, mas bien no parecía, así era a fin de cuentas. Lo que menos le preocupaba era el toque de queda realmente, Uminari era relativamente segura y aunque hubiese un asesino en serie loco esperando por una presa, se mantendría en las calles, nada de callejones y lugares oscuros, pronto llegaría donde Hayate, pronto bebería una taza de chocolate caliente y se olvidaría de la escuela por este fin de semana que comenzaba.

O esos eran sus planes hasta que el sonido de un motor acercándose la hizo detenerse, decidió esperar a cruzar la calle después de que el vehículo siguiera su camino, pero para su sorpresa este se detuvo, aunque mas bien parecía una chatarra vieja y a medio armar en algún taller de mala muerte por su oxidado aspecto, el instinto de la Takamachi menor, fue el retroceder, lo cual hizo. Pronto de la desafortunada nave, se bajaron un par de tipos, parecían salidos de una especie de apocalipsis zombie. Cada uno sostenía un bate, además de visibles armas guardadas bajo el apretado sostén de sus pantalones.

—Es muy tarde para ti linda, deberías estar en casa. —Hablo uno de ellos, rubio, de ojos azules, facciones ordinarias y barbado.

—A eso voy, con su permiso. —Con la firme intención de salir de su vista lo mas pronto posible, la pelirroja se dispuso a dar media vuelta, sin embargo el compañero del anterior se cruzó en su camino. Nanoha se detuvo de golpe antes de siquiera tropezarlo, observando hacía abajo, se notaba la incomodidad en la cara de esta. Las calles solitarias producto del toque de queda serían el escenario perfecto de cualquier pervertido y tenía el raro presentimiento de ellos, estaban muy cerca de serlo.

—A menos que seas una de _"esas"._

Todo residente en Uminari sabía bien a que se refería alguien al nombrar esa palabra, que aunque poco clara para el resto, localmente significaba una mujer que aceptaba ser donante voluntaria de un vampiro. Era claramente un tabú, pero una practica recurrente bajo la mesa, lo que alguien diría "un secreto a voces".

—Se equivoca, solo me dirijo a mi casa. —Corrigió de inmediato la pelirroja, irguiendo su figura y observando con severidad al sujeto en frente, quien ante la respuesta, le dio un par de palmadas al bate que sostenía.

—Verás linda, es muy raro que una chica decente este después del toque de queda, nuestro deber como verás, es atrapar a esa bestia, que de no ser por chicas como tú, no tendríamos que hacernos cargo. —Esta vez, fue el que a sus espaldas se hallaba quien habló. Nanoha volvió a sentir un escalofrío correrle la espalda, esta vez no de intriga, sino por la certeza de lo que podría ocurrir.

—Tiene carácter, me pregunto si es igual con el maldito "muerto" al que se debe de estar tirando. —Espetó sin mayor recato el sujeto de en frente, dando un paso hacía la joven para así tomarle sin el menor cuidado del ante brazo, halándola hacía él. —Que dices, la llevamos a casa para enseñarle como lo hace un humano de verdad?

El tipo no terminó de hablar cuando recibió un escupitajo seguido de una fuerte pisada en el píe, era evidente que la mujer no estaba dispuesta a soportar faltas de respeto, menos proveniente de un par de fanáticos anti-vampiro que se escudaban en ello para aprovecharse de una ciudadana común y corriente como ella.

El primer instinto de Nanoha fue hechorse a correr, pero la coleta de caballo a medio lado que solía llevar fue su perdición cuando sintió como la halaban desde este para arrastrarla hasta el suelo. Sintió un costado de su cuerpo golpear el asfalto, lo primero que hizo fue protegerse con ambos brazos, intentando mortiguar la caída pero apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse de ello, cuando volvieron a levantarle, no logró identificar de ambos agresores era, pero antes de saberlo una fuerte bofetada se estrelló en su femenino rostro, el impacto la dejó prácticamente inconsciente, pero el dolor causado por el mismo impidió que perdiera el sentido. Un liquido caliente comenzó a bajar de su labio inferior, así como de sus fosas nasales mientras sentía como la arrastraban seguramente a un lugar mas discreto.

—Vamos a enseñar a esta maldita colmillera lo que se hace con las de su clase. —El aliento apestado a cerveza rancia inundó la nariz de Nanoha, mezclándose con el aroma a su propia sangre, así supó que uno de sus victimarios la acercó hasta su rostro, pese a tener los ojos cerrados. Ella entonces se dijo entre pensamientos, que no tenía sentido ocultarse de los vampiros, si los que le hacían daño eran humanos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue espalda tocando el asfalto, sus brazos por instinto se opusieron entre el cuerpo que se acomodaba encima suyo rasgando las ropas estudiantiles que traía, cualquier intento de defensa era acallado por gritos, insultos e incluso golpes. Este sería su fin? pensaba que si tenía suerte, al menos la matarían y no la dejarían vivo luego de hacerle lo que iban a hacerle seguramente.

El frío aire chocó contra su pecho, apenas cubierto por el sostén que no demoraría seguramente en ser igualmente arrancado…Un beso nauseabundo sobre su garganta renovó sus intentos por protegerse, pero sus brazos fueron estirados con fuerza hacía arriba, desencajando quizá las articulaciones que unían los hombros con el torso, hubiera soltado un grito de noser por la áspera mano que cubría su boca…

El sonido de un cierre bajarse llegó a sus oídos, seguido de la sensación de frío abrigar sus caderas…

xXxXx

Los mismos ojos rojos que la observaron con dedicación aquella tarde, ahora lo hacían nuevamente, salvo que ahora lejos de admirar la calma de aquel bello rostro, se concentraban en aquel acto de violencia, como vampiro que era, Fate Testarossa no podía negar que sentía cierto gusto, el morbo de ver sufrir a alguien era siempre bien recibido, iba en su naturaleza, los vampiros no eran precisamente los que pintaban en las historias románticas de moda y ella era el perfecto ejemplo, sino por que titubeaba tanto? Se preguntó como sería mas interesante ingresar en la vida de Nanoha, salvándola justo ahora o mas bien permitiendo que aquel abuso ocurriese. El primer resultado sería una Nanoha agradecida con su salvadora, la segunda opción, le dejaba una Nanoha completamente destrozada, vulnerable y seguramente con un odio a los hombres y a la raza humana lo que facilitaría su tarea. —Lo siento. — Susurró mientras la gabardina negra se ondeaba con el viento al igual que su cabello rubio. Seguro que si iba ahora por una presa, al regresar todo habría acabado.

Continuará.

**A los que han leído hasta aquí y les ha gustado, me gustaría saber mediante sus reviews que piensan… Como escritora, les he puesto su primer conflicto [o eso pretendo], Fate es siquiera buena? son sus intenciones egoístas? estamos acostumbrados a una Fate buena usualmente, no he dicho que no lo sea igual, pero no olviden que en la serie al principio se nos mostró a una Fate 100% entregada a sus objetivos, solitaria, casi oscura, me gustaba, así como me gusta la Fate densa, que les aseguro también sigue aquí. No me gusta el OoC, sin embargo los personajes cambian un poco acorde a las circunstancias que los rodean, como Kyouya, si… que lo del adicto al sexo es raro en él, pero ayuda a crear conflicto a la vida de Nanoha, da sabor.**

**Prometo responder sus reviws y si quieren que esto continue y saber que pasan, no olviden escribirme. Deseo saber que tal me va en mi primer FateNano.**


End file.
